The present invention pertains to water coolers or dispensers and the related arts. More specifically, the present invention provides a bottle water refill system which eliminates the necessity of continually replacing bottles of water in a water cooler or dispenser.
Conventional water coolers or dispensers comprise a source of bottled water which is inverted upon a main fram water stand which is provided with at least one spigot for dispensing water from the inverted bottle of water. Needless to say, this requires periodic replacement of the bottle of water which is quite heavy and clumsy to handle, especially since it must be opened first and then inverted upon the stand. Additionally, it requires storage of considerable numbers of bottles of water for an installation consuming a great deal of water, for example, a large office building employing numerous workers.
Considerable advances have been made in the purified water and related arts to provide a source of quality water from conventional water tap systems utilizing small compact water purifiers employing a carbon and/or reverse osmosis filtration system, or a combination of both. However, the public has been accustomed to associating the highest quality of water with conventional bottled waters derived from a source such as an artisan well spring or the like source, whereas, it can be clearly shown by qualitative analysis that conventional tap water from any source, and for that matter, from unpurified sources such as river, streams, and the like, can be treated by purification to render a higher quality water product than that obtainable from said former sources. Again though, people have been conditioned to feel that any source of water from a bottled water cooler is of higher quality than conventional tap water, such as provided through a city drinking water system.
The present invention overcomes the above prior art problems by providing a bottled water look alike stand; however, provides a water source of much higher and consistent quality by virtue of providing a source of purified water in combination with the present bottle refill system design.
Among the many advantages and features of the present invention is the fact that it is simply constructed and provides a continuous source of high quality water at much less unit cost. Moreover, it dispenses with the necessity of storing additional bottles of water and the handling difficulty of installing such bottles of water upon a water stand.
The above together with other features and advantages of the instant invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art in light of the details of construction and operation of the present water bottle refill system as shown in the drawing and described in the ensuing detailed disclosure of the preferred embodiment(s) which is particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
In short the new invention allows a constant supply of purified water by automatically refilling the five gallon bottle as water is used from the bottle. The internal float allows the filtered and purified water to enter the bottle thereby replenishing it. The newly invented device has a vent port in the bottle which allows air to move in and out of the bottle displacing the water that is drawn from the system and then replaced.